fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Thieves' Gang of Justice/Script
Thieves' Gang of Justice "A few days after the Kingdom of Archanea fell and the royal palace with it... A man and a woman stepped foot in the palace town. The man's name was Rickard, and the woman was Lena." Opening * Rickard: 'Wooow! So this is the fabled palace. They say it's been standin' for a millennium. It's huuuuge! Hey Lena. There must be a millennium's worth of treasure inside. * '''Lena: '...Rickard, must you continue your thieving ways? * 'Rickard: '''Are you kiddin' me? Don't forget we're NOBLE thieves. We put our lives on the line stealin' not for our own pockets, but so we can shower the poor with gold! * '''Lena: '''B-But... * '''Rickard: '''Hmm, I guess a palace of this size will be absolutely teemin' with guards. It ain't gonna be easy sneakin' in. Well, Lena. I'll go and scout for a bodyguard, so you just wait here for a moment. I'll be riiiight back! * '''Lena: '''Oh, please don't be long! (screen transition) * '''Bandit: '''Well hello there lovie, how's about you an' I share a moment together? Y'know what I mean? * '''Lena: '''P-Please, leave me alone! I'm waiting here for someone. * '''Bandit: '''C'mon, even a littl' moment would do. * '''Lena: '''N-No! Let go of me! * '''Navarre: '''Hey. You... Release this woman. * '''Bandit: '''Who's there? This ain't got nothin' to do with ya! * '''Navarre: '''I see... Then, I have no choice. * '''Bandit: '''H-h-hey... You kiddin', right? W-wait, don't tell me you're... Navarre...! S-somebody, save meee! * '''Navarre: '... * '''Lena: '''So you are Navarre, sir? My name is... Lena. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. * '''Navarre: ...It's dangerous here. Be careful. * Lena: 'Oh, Navarre! Please, wait a moment. Ah, err... I wonder if you would agree to be our bodyguard? * '''Navarre: '''Bodygaurd? * '''Lena: '''Yes. We, er, have our reasons, so we've been looking for somebody capable to be our bodyguard. * '''Navarre: '...I'm expensive. * 'Lena: '''I-if it's gold you want, then Rickard should be able to... Oh no, I mean... How expensive? I don't have much gold on hand... However, we need more help if we are to save the people in the village... * '''Navarre: '...Fine, tell me the details. * 'Lena: '''Ah! Thank you, Navarre! (scene transition) * '''Rickard: '''Heeey! You alright? It's just a light wound, pull yourself together! * '''Castor: '''W-water... * '''Rickard: '''You want water? Here ya go! * '''Castor: '''Slurrrrrrrp. Ahhhh...! * '''Rickard: '''Ugh, you're kinda dirty. Hey, you alright? * '''Castor: '''Huff... Thanks. Me name is Castor. You are? * '''Rickard: '''I'm Rickard. You're not gonna live long if you stay in a place like this. What happened to ya? * '''Castor: '''I desperately needed gold for me mother and young siblings back home. When I heard there'd be people willin' to hire me in this city, I came here without thinkin' to eat or drink... * '''Rickard: '''Hmm, I gotcha. Oh, in that case, why doncha join us? We'll have gold if everythin' goes well. * '''Castor: '''Really? Then, let me come along! * '''Lena: '''Rickard! Are you there, Rickard! * '''Rickard: '''Eh? Lena! Len... What the? Err, who's that guy with you? * '''Lena: '''Rickard, this is Navarre. He rescued me from a tricky situation. * '''Navarre: '... * '''Rickard: '''Whoa, he's mighty scary! Oh right, Lena. I found someone willin' to join us. * '''Castor: '''I am Castor, a Hunter. Rickard saved me life. * '''Rickard: '''Saved your life? C'mon you're exaggeratin'! * '''Lena: '''Teehee. Rickard, it seems that I have misunderstood you. I was unaware of how thieves operate, so I thought that they were all bad people. But you're different aren't you? You desperately seek gold, but only so you can save people. Am I right? * '''Rickard: '''W-well, sorta! Y-yeah, it's something like that. Hahaha... * '''Castor: '''I-I need gold for me ill mother... * '''Navarre: '''You guys... Better not be lying... Or I'll slice your tongues off. * '''Rickard: '''Ah-ahahahahaha... A-anyway, we have enough people now. I reckon it's time we set up a plan! (scene transition) * '''Rickard: '''Here, this is a rough sketch of the palace. * '''Lena: '''Oh my gosh, Rickard. How did you come by this? * '''Rickard: '''Huh? Oh, er, I got this... From a traveler. Yeah, a traveler. * '''Navarre: '''Rickard, show me your tongue. * '''Rickard: '''Eeeeeeeeek! No, no, I remembered it wrong. Errr... I found it lyin' around as I passed by a nearby room, so I, er, borrowed it for a bit. * '''Lena: Rickard! Taking things without permission is a terrible thing to do. No wonder people mistake you for a bandit. I'll go apologize for you later, so don't do it again. Am I clear? * Rickard: '''Yeah, I won't do it again. Promise. * '''Navarre: '''Rickard, tell us the plan already. * '''Rickard: '''Huh? Oh yeah, sure. Lessee... First, there's a rampart HERE. We'll cross it and open the door. Then, once we're HERE, Navarre will take the lead. Meanwhile, Castor and I will stay close behind. We'll take care of any guys who escape from you, Navarre. * '''Navarre: Though I hardly think there's anyone who'd survive my blade... * Rickard: '''Eeek! No, no, gotta focus. Either way, I'll show 'em my moves as soon as we encounter the treasure. * '''Navarre: ...Don't forget, I'll be watching. Always. * Rickard: 'C-c'mon' Navarre! Whadya think I'm gonna do? Run off with all the treasure? * '''Navarre: '''Yes, exactly. * '''Rickard: '''Sigh... Even though I'm workin' sooo hard to save people in need... My own comrade don't even trust me... Oh, woe is me... Sniff, sniff, waaah! * '''Lena: '''Oh, Rickard! Don't cry... Navarre, you went too far this time. Rickard is but a fragile child whose feelings are easily hurt... * '''Rickard: '''Uwaaaah! Lenaaaaah! * '''Lena: '''It's okay, Rickard. I believe in you. * '''Castor: '''Hmmmmm... I see... So that's how you get people to trust you... Very clever... * '''Navarre: '...Rickard, get off the cleric. * '''Rickard: '''Eeeep! Allright, I got it. Then, uh, back to the plan! Lena, you stay behind us, alright? * '''Lena: '''I'm coming along too? * '''Rickard: '''Well, if you don't, who's gonna heal us when we get all battered an' bruised? Besides, Navarre here said he wouldn't come with us unless you ere comin'. * '''Navarre: '''I don't remember saying that... * '''Rickard: '''You don't need to say anythin'! I can tell these things! Navarre, you're the type that has a soft spot for a pretty face and the right features. C'mon you can't fool me. I can see in your eyes aaaall the troubles you've had with women * '''Navarre: '''You... You sure like spouting nonsense. * '''Rickard: '''Huh? Castor, whatcha you doing? Have you been taking notes of our conversation? * '''Castor: What? Oh no, this is, err... Reference. Yes, it's for reference. * Navarre: ...Don't tell me, you're planning a con act, with Rickard as the base. * Rickard: No way! I'm so cute and cheerful that everybody forgives me if I just smile! But I don't think copyin' my style would suit you a serious guy like you, Castor! * Lena: '''Excuse me... Why is everyone talking about conning and thievery again? * '''Rickard: '''Ahaha. 'Tis nothing, my dear Lena. Anyway I'm gonna catch some shut-eye. Good night y'all! * '''Navarre: ...How irresponsible. Sister, I'm going to rest as well. * Lena: Alright. Good night, Navarre. * Castor: '''It seems even Navarre-the Scarlet Swordsman-completely fell for Rickard's smooth talk. * '''Lena: '''Do you really think so? To me, it just seems like he's bullying poor Rickard. * '''Castor: Haha, you're too good of a person. Anyway, I'll rest for a bit, too. How about you? * Lena: I'll stay here a little longer. * Castor: I see... But, don't blame yourself too much. * Lena: ...Is saving people really so difficult...? Am I just a step away from committing a sin? Oh, gods! Please protect our weak souls... * Rickard: Ohh boy! The sweet smell of unclaimed treasure! I could never tire of the thief's life! The palace is just as I expected! If I don't focus on crackin' open them treasure chests, why, it'll be morning before I notice it!